The Royal Genius
by SoCalSucks
Summary: No way! Yes, way. Jimmy's a prince from Monaco, except he refuses to be! But he's going to be, voluntarily or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just recently finished the first book in the Princess Diaries series, and I really felt like converting it to a Jimmy Neutron fanfiction version. PLus, the characters are at the age of about 13 or so... Enjoy my hideously written fic!****

* * *

**

**The Royal Genius**

**Chapter 1**

It was practically just another ordinary day. Well, maybe not ordinary. How can any day be ordinary when you're a genius?

"Stop it, Cindy!" I yelled as she tackled me with her pillow.

"Not until you give up!" she replied, wacking me again with her frilly pink pillow.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" I yelled, holding my hands up in defeat.

We collapsed on her bed, exhausted because of the pillow fight.We had become friends since 5th grade, but things had never changed when it came to competition.

"Again, I beat you Neutron," she gushed. "But we better get back to our project."

I stood up and walked over to her desk. "Did you get some of the research done?"

She shook her head; it was obvious that she was not that diligent. I peered over her shoulder, staring at the pictures and diagrams we had drawn over the past few days.

"We're actually doing well on this, wouldn't you say?" I asked. Cindy turned around and looked into my eyes. I smiled at her, and then she began tickling me.

"Why----does----it----always----end----up-----like----this---?" I managed to gasp between laughs. She laughed along and fell back on her bed.

"Because it's fun!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think being friends is much better than sworn enemies?" I asked, collapsing next to her. Cindy turned on her side and rested her chin on her palm.

"Well... I guess," she said. "But I did love arguing with you... The way you scowled at me... The way your hair flops about."

I laughed and pulled myself closer to her. "The way my _hair _flops about?"

She smiled at me and got up.

"Whoa! It's already 6! I think you should get going, Jimmy."

I stood up and joined her. "Do you _want _me to go?"

She blushed and I felt her hand brush my shoulder as she walked toward her desk. I felt my face practically rise up in flames as I put my sweaty hands in my pockets.

"Well, you're right. It's getting late. I guess I should go."

She reached forward to hug me. I clutched her as if I never wanted to let go.

"You can let me go now..."

I leapt back and tried to hide my blushing faceby searching for my backpack, which was in plain sight.

"Umm.. Okay. I'll see you later, Cindy."

She smiled warmly and patted my shoulder before walking out to the door with me.

"All right. I'll see you at school, Jimmy."

I looked at her smiling face one last time before retreating out the door. She wasn't the only one who'd be smiling at me today.

* * *

"What?" I heard myself gasp. "No way! There's no way!"

Perhaps you are surprised by my outburst, but you'd be surprised too if you just found out the most amazing thing when you just got home from your crush's house.

"There's a way, trust me," said the elderly gentleman sitting on our couch. "Please, Robert. Don't be so surprised. You can't seriously have thought _these _people were your true parents! No offense. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Jean Paul Drake the third, former king of Monaco."

"No way!" I repeated. "And what's with the Robert thing? My name is Jimmy!"

He shook his head in defeat and gestured for me to sit down.

"Really. There _is _a way. Let me explain," he continued. "Your real parents are Pierre and Annette Drake from the country of Monaco. You were _switched _at birth. Your real name is Robert Louis Drake."

I felt my mouth stay in its current position. Down.

"No way. How could I have been switched at birth, anyway? Shouldn't their child have been born at Monaco?"

He smiled at me as if I was a five year old and took a sip of slightly steaming coffee.

"Well, unfortunately, your parents had visited Retroville on their little campaigning trip to promote tourists in Monaco, when your mother took to having you! And this happened while they were still campaigning, so they had to be rushed to the dismal little building called Retroville General."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Then I pinched my arm.

"Ow! Crap, this _isn't _a dream?"

He shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

"No! Why? What? I refuse to... I'm going to my room!"

My mom stood up briskly and set a hand on my shoulder.

"You are _not _leaving your grandfather while he is speaking to you, young man!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. But then I jumped back up, nearly surprising my so-called grandfather enough for him to drop his cup of coffee on the crappy rug my dad had bought at a yard sale.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do!You're not my real mom!"

She opened her mouth but she didn't say anything. Frustrated, she sat back down. Smiling in triumph, I leapt up the stairs quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid hearing my grandfather say, "Give it a day or two to sink in, I'm sure he's just shocked."

_'Shocked?' _I shook my head and threw my backpack at the foot of my bed. _'You call this SHOCKED? This is full out unbelieving if you ask me!'_

I collapsed on my bed, perhaps from exhaustion, or perhaps from the fact that I was to be the prince of a country so small it shouldn't even _be _called a country.

"I can't believe it! No way!" I complained to the ceiling. "I don't want to! No!"

I heard Goddard approach me, his joint making those _whir-whir _noises every time he took a step.

"Goddard?" I asked. "This can't be real! I can't belive it, can you?"

He cocked his head to the side, but shrugged when I looked at him helplessly.

I sighed before collapsing back on my bed.

_'No way... But... How... How can I tell my friends?'_

I sat up suddenly.

"How can I tell Cindy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if you guys had to wait a long time, but two words; _Writer's block_.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, the gang and I were sitting around in the Candy Bar, sipping milkshakes. Mine was chocolate, so was Cindy's, Sheen's was strawberry, Carl's was pistachio, and Libby's was vanilla.

"So, guys," I drawled lazily. "What's up?"

Libby and Cindy shrugged and went right along with gossiping about the latest trend, while Sheen began a long, prepared speech about Ultralord.

"And yesterday's episode was the bomb! Did you know that Robofiend..."

The sound of Sam's jukebox drowned out whatever he was talking about. Then a man in a black suit entered the Candy Bar and surveyed the crowded shop. He approached me quickly.

"Prince Robert, you must come with me."

They all stared at me. Not just Libby, Sheen, Cindy, and Carl, but everyone who heard the man say 'Prince Robert'.

I shrugged and whispered in Cindy's ear. "I'll explain later. Go on AIM tonight."

I stood up and followed the man outside. There was a white limo with the flag of Monaco hanging on the antennae.

"Ummm... Why do you want me?" I asked the man in black. He glanced my way through pitch black sunglasses and jerked his head toward the limo.

"You want me to get in the limo?"

He nodded, but looked annoyed as he held the door open for me. I stepped in, and threw my backpack to the side. I wasn't impressed at all by the interior, because I could have made anything in there.

I heard the front door open and close and the limo began moving.

"What the hell does he want now?"

* * *

It turns out that my so-called grandfather wanted me to talk to my 'cousin' from Monaco. Supposedly, he had to fly here urgently last night so we could meet. 

They are _so_ bullshitting me.

So when we, as in the stupid bodyguard and me, got back home, this dude who was wearing this tux rushed me to the living room.

"What did you want, _Grandpa_?"

And I stopped immediately in my tracks. Why, you ask? Because it turns out my cousin is a she, not a _he_.

"Is this him, Grandpere?" she asked politely. The quiet looking girl was clad in a flowery summer dress, not too revealing, but not too childish either. She had bright red hair, and her eyes, and as surprising as it is, were the same shade of blue as my eyes.

The old man nodded and sipped his tea, or whatever he was drinking, delightedly.

So the girl looked at me and made a face. "I see no family resemblance, Grandpere, is it really him?"

I sat down and scowled at the smirking girl. "You shouldn't be talking about your future king like that."

She scowled back, an equal amount of scorn in her expression.

"You shouldn't be talking to your _family_ like that."

I shook my head and began digging around in my backpack.

"Robert," said my supposed grandfather. "Will you please act civil to your cousin?"

I pouted at him, but put on a fake smile for her. Then I dropped it almost as quickly as I had put it on.

"What's your name?" I happened to be _very _civil right there.

She still had the smirk on her face. "I am Monique Julianne Drake of the Monaco royal blood line."

I snorted as she said this and hastened to cover it up. She noticed, obviously, and glared at me with all of her friggin' might.

Whatever.

"So, _Monique_, why are you even here?"

She was still glaring as she replied. "We're here to discuss matters of business, _Prince Robert_."

"Hmm... You're not going to run the country, so why discuss any issues?"

More glaring.

"I happen to be second in line, thank you very much!"

Snorting, I glanced at her once out of the corner of my vision before munching on a scone that was laid intricately on a tray in front of me.

"So?" I asked after I managed to swallow the large chunk of buttered scone I had bitten off.

Again, the glaring.

"So?" Her nostrils were flaring now. "If you happen to die, I have to take over the throne!"

I took another large bite of the scone. It was now half gone. "As if I would _die _anytime soon."

"You could."

"But I won't."

Monique frowned quickly and stood up. "I'm leaving, Grandpere."

She strode out of the living room, leaving my grandfather, and apparently me, shocked.

Shaking my head, I faced my grandfather. "She isn't a happy person, is she?"

* * *

After a brief talk about being civil toward family members with my grandfather, I was finally granted permission to go to my room. 

I threw my backpack in the corner and sat at my computer. As it booted up, I thought of what had happened in the last two days.

With a beep, the computer was done loading. I sighed and clicked on the little yellow man on my desktop. A pop-up appeared, a small rectangular box showing me an enlarged version of the little man. Where it said screenname, mine was already saved onto it. It read _GeniusBoy4ever_.

I typed in my password, which just so happened to be _cindyneutron_. When it was done loading, I heard three door opening noises.

I double clicked on _PrincessAurora_. Another small box appeared this time, except there was a large portion of it converted into typing space.

**GeniusBoy4ever: **hey cin

**PrincessAurora: **hey

**PrincessAurora: **wat hppend todai>

**PrincessAurora: **?

**GeniusBoy4ever: **well...

**PrincessAurora: **wat?

**GeniusBoy4ever: **its nothin

**PrincessAurora: **it cant b nothin

**GeniusBoy4ever: **it is. can we drop it plz?

**PrincessAurora: **fine. wanna join in a chat room with lib and sheen?

**GeniusBoy4ever: **sure

I exited out of the browser and clicked on _Join_ when another browser opened up suddenly.

**GeniusBoy4ever: **sup guys

**UltralordLover: **hey, sup Jimmy

**MusicIsLyfe: **hey

**PrincessAurora: **whats up sheen. hey libby

**MusicIsLyfe: **heygurl

**UltralordLover: **hey

**GeniusBoy4ever:** so... how r u guys?

**MusicIsLyfe: **finbe

**UltralordLover: **great, i just watched ultralord! it wz awesme!

**GeniusBoy4ever: **... 

**PrincessAurora: **shut up shen, nobdy wantz to hear bout ultrageek

**UltralordLover: **dont call hm tht!

**MusicIsLyfe: **shes onlky jokin sheen

**PrincessAurora: **no i wasnt

**MusicIsLyfe: **shuit up cin

**GeniusBoy4ever: **guys! shut up!

**PrincessAurora: **you shut up nerdbomb!

**GeniusBoy4ever: **dont call me tht dorktex!

**MusicIsLyfe: **you bth nwed to shutup!

**UltralordLover: **...chill pills!

**GeniusBoy4ever: **whatev

**PrincessAurora: **eh.

**MusicIsLyfe: **geez, u guys r goin at ech orherz theoats lyk crazxy

**GeniusBoy4ever: **i think im goin to turn in for the night... bye guys.

Without even bothering to wait for replies, I signed off and turned off my computer. I walked lazily over to my bed, collapsing on it without a moment's notice.

"Life sucks."


End file.
